gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Coquette Classic
Name The name of the car in-game is Coquette; Coquette Classic ''was just made to differentiate it from the Coquette. Derp Herpington (talk) 08:25, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :And do you suggest to move this page to "Coquette (GTA Online/Classic/other name)" or merge it with "Coquette"? TheMoonLightman (talk) 08:45, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Scratch that, it's Coquette Classic. Derp Herpington (talk) 10:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) 223 mph 223mph at stock?! Stupidly fast for a car from the 60's. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:18, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :You've never seen 60's cars (especually high-performance ones) go over 200 MPH before? You have much to learn. :P '"Don't worry,'-- --'''it's only collateral damage."' 22:31, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm talking about stock... Yes it's piss easy to take a '60s Corvette over 200mph with parts from 2014, but back then the fastest car in the world was the Lamborghini Miura which top out at around 170mph. The Ferrari F40 was the worlds first car to hit 200mph and that came about in 1987, so maybe I don't have as much to learn as you thought! Sammyrock0087 (talk) 08:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Don't merge! I don't usually like to leave some pages separete,but in this case,i agree to let this page remain separete,because it's too much different from the modern Coquette,it's like the Blazer and the Hot Rod Blazer,it's different appearences,performance,mechanics and everything else,in this case i say it should stay separete (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:51, August 19, 2014 (UTC)) Classic Coquette Stats? How do they know that the Classic C. goes over 200 MPH? DemonicWaffle (talk) 05:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hardtop in Single Player? How does one come to possess a hardtop variant in single player? Mine comes in the garage strictly as a convertible Jackbel (talk) 07:03, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe it's random? The only time I've got one from my garage in singleplayer it was a hardtop.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 07:24, August 21, 2014 (UTC) C2 Corvette I have to say, it's only the front of it that looks like a C3 Corvette. The over all body of it is much more Corvette C2, or "Sting Ray" if you please. The roof is way too high to be a C3 and the side panel is curved, rather than the C3 which has a sharper shape. Also, it's wheelarches seem less chunky and defined than on a C3. It's wind screen is too upright as well. Getalanoar (talk) 21:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Performance Ridiculously exagerated performance for this car. NO production car from the 60s could go 223mph, the first production car to hit 200mph was the Ferrari F40 in 1987. And also it's ridiculously over-priced; no C2-C3 Corvette costs $600,000 on Planet Earth. What is it with GTA Online and ridiculous prices on EVERYTHING?... Sammyrock0087 (talk) 09:18, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :It's scam man, it's cool, i'd buy one if i didn't have to pay almost 700 thousand bucks on this, the much better Monroe costs only 490 thousand, in reality, this car would cost at maximum 200 thousand dollars, but in Online, it is ridiculously expensive, with 650 thousand bucks i'd buy a Cheetah (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC)) Performance Stats Defined Here's the source. Screenshot got from here Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) 1961 Mako Shark Corvette The Coquette Classic shares many design similarities with the Mako Shark concept car. Granted, many of the design decisions made for the Mako were implemented in later iterations of the Corvette, but the similarities remain. The front is definitely influenced, such as the grille underneath the bumper which runs the width of the front, which is interrupted by a license plate in the C3 Corvette. The lights in the rear are especially an influence with the three on each side, something that was never put into any other Corvette. Interrupt feed (talk) 03:00, March 17, 2017 (UTC)